


A Fellow Voice Connected to Runeterra (Seraphine Fanfic)

by GalaxiesUnlimited



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Comedy, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesUnlimited/pseuds/GalaxiesUnlimited
Summary: You’re an ordinary shepherd living by yourself, your herd, and your trusty, but speechless, runespirit.  You live deep in the mountains south of Zaun and the only real contact you have with the outside world is when you leave your mountainous ranch to trade and sell furs, meat, and herbs to wandering travelers on a singular trail between Shurima and Zaun.  Your trading post, even though small, is a pivotal resupply point to those looking to make the rest of the trek over the mountains.  On one seemingly ordinary day, you meet quite the stranger that helps  you realize a little more about yourself.Insert your name into any of the blanks of my story.
Relationships: Seraphine (League of Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	A Fellow Voice Connected to Runeterra (Seraphine Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conquering KDA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199173) by [GalaxiesUnlimited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesUnlimited/pseuds/GalaxiesUnlimited). 



“Thank you for your patronage again Marcus,” you say as you hand a bundle of herbs over.

Marcus smiles back at you. “No, thank you again for providing me these herbs from the mountain. My mother is truly grateful to you as you are the reason she lives another day,” Marcus says in a thick, low voice.

“Just doing my part,” you say nonchalantly.

“You know, we have money. I feel that just bringing you the latest newspapers from Piltover and Zaun isn’t an equal payment,” Marcus says with a serious look.

You give a light chuckle. “You already know by now I won’t accept any money from you Marcus. Besides, it's nice to have a familiar face once in a while when you’re someone like me.”

Marcus gave a light chuckle of his own. “Well my friend, it was good seeing you again, and I hope to be back here in another month,” Marcus said as he started down the mountain again.

As Marcus turns away you frown. “Yeah, me too,” you say to yourself. 

You feel a tug at one of your pant legs and you look down towards the source. It’s your trust runespirit buddy, Hue (He is named Hue because of the darker shade of blue in his eye from other runespirits). “Hey Hue. I’m guessing you want to read a newspaper?”

Hue looks up to you with his circular head and nods.

You hand the Piltover Daily to Hue since you think the Zaun Daily might be too much for him. You see Hue swiftly grab the newspaper out of your hands and slip under your chair, most likely to begin reading.

Your eyes begin to wander off into the clouds above. You see a mass of dark clouds in the distance past some mountains. Judging by the winds, those clouds would be on top of you by nightfall. You estimate how long the hike would be to your house for a second but know that that isn’t an option you have. Any travelers you come across now wouldn’t make it to the next outpost by nightfall where they would be safe from the storm. You’ve done this before due to similar circumstances, but judging by the thrashing of the distant clouds, this would be the biggest storm you’ll have seen.

“Hue, you there,” you say as you wave your hand under the chair.

You feel Hue grab one of your fingers with his rocky hand.

“Looks like we're gonna have to stay here for the night again, a storm’s coming,” you say to him.

Hue tugs your finger twice to signal he understands.

“Once you’re done with reading the paper, how about you come up here and help me keep an eye out for travelers,” you ask.

Hue tugs your finger twice again and returns to reading the paper.

\-----

After a small while of waiting around, you notice a figure approaching in the distance coming from the direction of where Zaun is. The figure is smaller than an average adult male and wearing a dark brown cloak. On their back is a relatively small backpack, likely running low on rations. Judging by the size of the backpack, you infer that the figure packed enough rations beforehand until the next trading post to resupply at. Because of this, you don’t call out to the figure and wait for them to approach to share the news about the incoming storm.

To your surprise, the figure doesn’t stop at your post on the side of the trail and continues on past you. “Um, excuse me!” you call out to the person.

The person is startled by your voice and lets out a small yelp.

You blush at the sound of it. It’s a woman, and from the sound of her, she sounds cute.

The woman unveils her hood to reveal solid pink hair and beautiful white skin. She turns her head toward you and locks eyes for a moment, almost as if surprised to see you there.

“Um, hi!” You call out as you wave her down.

She waits another moment until making a beeline straight for you. She doesn’t stop until her thighs touch the table in front of you.

You swallow your breath as you take in her beauty for a moment. That moment quickly fades as you see a look of confusion on her face.

“Is something the matter?” you ask hastily.

She says nothing back, and instead leans over the table to take a closer look at you.

You reply by leaning back in your chair. “Um,” you let out as you get more uncomfortable by the second.

She reaches out a hand and pokes your face in multiple places. “Are you real?” she asks in her angelic voice.

You pause for a second before you respond. “Uh, yeah. What makes you think I’m not?”

“I can’t hear your voice,” she quickly replies.

At this point, your uncomfortability turns to confusion as well. “But you’re having a conversation with me right now,” you say.

“No, I mean…” she says as she leans off the table, “I can’t hear your inner voice.”

You crack a smile out of disbelief. “My inner voice?” you ask as you hold back a scoff.

You see the woman grow ecstatic in the moment. “Do you know who I am by chance?” she says as she strikes a pose.

You had no idea who she was before, but for some reason, the pose she made added a thought of familiarity to your mind. “No, I don’t,” you say flatly.

“I’m Seraphine! The starry-eyed songstress of Piltover and Zaun!” she says proudly.

“Seraphine… you know, now that you mention it, I think I did read something about you in a paper once,” you say as you connect the dots.

For some reason, she becomes annoyed for a second. “You mean, you barely know me?” Seraphine asks.

You become confused again. “Um, not really. I mean, I live up here in the mountains,” you respond.

“You live up in these mountains?” Seraphine asks as you see a lightbulb go off in her head. “Oh! So you must be _____! I’ve heard about your trading post from all the travelers that come into Zaun.”

“You mean, I'm kinda famous too?” You think to yourself. The small sense of pride you get from hearing this rushes straight to head. “That’s me,” You say casually.

“This is perfect, because I’m running on empty here,” Seraphine says as she gives a chuckle at the end.

You blush at the sound of her chuckle. “Everything she does is so cute,” you think to yourself. After registering her words, you remember the clouds in the distance and become overjoyed. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you’re not gonna be able to just resupply and be on your way. See those clouds over there?” you say as you point, “A storm is coming, and by the looks of it, it’s a big one. You won’t make it to the next outpost before that storm hits.”

Seraphine turns around to see the dark, thrashing storm clouds. “Is that so?” she says to herself. “I guess I’m gonna have to stay here for the night!” she says excitedly.

You’re surprised by the tone in her response. “Wait, you’re not disappointed?” you ask.

“No! This actually works out perfectly! I’ll be able to talk with an interesting person like you for the whole night,” Seraphine explains.

You blush for a moment at the sound of her words. Judging by the way she spoke about you, it sounded more like she was examining an anomaly rather than conversing with a person. “What did you mean before by my inner voice?” you ask.

Seraphine becomes thrilled and jumps up and down excitedly. “With my powers, I’m able to hear everyone's inner voice. It’s basically like a way for me to read emotions. I hear the voices of people, animals, and even nature. I hear the voices of all living things,” she explains. Seraphine abruptly turns to face you. She quickly puts her palms down on the table and comes within 2 inches from your faces. “Except you! I can’t hear anything coming from you; not a sound!”

You get a whiff of her hair as it drapes down from her head. It smelled of flowers and a hint of steel, likely from when she traveled through Zaun. “I-Is that so?” you manage.

There is an awkward pause until Seraphine herself realizes how close she was from your face. Her cheeks turn pink as she awkwardly laughs off the situation. She reaches up with one hand to play with her hair. “So, is it okay if I stay here for the night?” she asks as she looks toward the sky.

You let out a nervous laugh yourself. “You don’t really have a choice in the matter,” you say.

She blushes a little more and says nothing in return.

It was in that moment that you felt a punch from below your chair, to which Seraphine also looked over to see what happened as well.

“Oh, sorry Hue. Was I disrupting your reading?” you ask as you look under the chair.

Hue throws the newspaper at your face in annoyance and crawls out from under the table in front of Seraphine.

Seraphine lets out a gasp of astonishment. “And who might you be?!” she asked delightedly.

You lean over to grab the Piltover Daily on the ground next to you. “That’s Hue. He’s a runespirit. He doesn’t talk, so-” you manage to say before being interrupted.

“My! What a beautifully serene voice you have!” Seraphine says.

Hue throws up both of his hands and hugs one of Seraphine’s legs.

“Wait, you’re able to hear him?” you ask Seraphine.

“In a way. As I said before, I’m able to understand his emotions based off of his inner voice. I could barely hear him from under the table, his life must be very easygoing,” Seraphine explains.

“So does that mean I’m just more easy going than Hue?” you ask with a light chuckle at the end.

Seraphine ponders for a moment while playing with Hue. “That could be the case, but all the farmers and other traders I’ve met up until now who have a very similar lifestyle to your own still had a voice.”

You hum to yourself. “Anyways, we should probably get to work building a sturdy shelter for when the storm hits.”

Seraphine stands up and stretches her arms for a second. “Sounds good! What can I do to help?” she asks.

You walk over to your travel pack and pull out a pickaxe and a scroll of some sort. “Can you do physical labor?” you ask as you stand upright with the pickaxe on your shoulder.

Seraphine gives a shrug and sighs to herself. “I’m not that kind of strong,” she says.

“Does your little knack for voices give you any special abilities?” you ask as you walk over to Hue.

You can see her grow thrilled for a moment as she hops up and down clapping her hands. “Listen to this,” she says with swagger.

You look over to Seraphine as she begins to hum a song. After a small while, her humming turned to full on singing, directed straight at you. As Seraphine sang, you felt your body grow lighter and lighter. The pickaxe seemed to grow weightless as well as you began to swing it swiftly in a downward motion. The ground broke apart very easily and you didn’t feel yourself grow tired after the swings. Seraphine finally stopped singing after a while and looked toward you in anticipation for a response.

“What did you do to me? I feel awesome!” you say with a hearty laugh at the end.

Seraphine gave an overzealous laugh herself. “My voice isn’t just for singing; I can also give people a power up to their strength and endurance.”

“This helps a lot, thank you Seraphine,” you say sincerely.

Seraphine breaks character for a moment after hearing your professional gratitude. “Yeah, no problem,” she says as she kicks the dirt below, “Is there something else I can do to help?”

You scratch your head for a moment to think. “While me and Hue work on the shelter, you can be the lookout for travelers to tell them the situation,” you explain.

“Sounds good to me!” Seraphine says happily. “So why do you need a pickaxe to make a shelter?” she asks as she makes her way around the table to sit in your chair.

This time, you give an overzealous laugh yourself. “Observe,” you say as you begin to outline the ground with your pickaxe. You unearth the loose soil until you hit solid rock below and then continue this process as you walk backwards in a curved motion. When you’re finished, an outline of a half circle is created with the side of a mountain acting as a back wall. “Hue, can you do the honors,” you say as you look down towards him.

Hue slowly hobbles over to one corner of the half circle and begins to pull the solid rock from the ground. He pulls the solid rock out in inward angled slabs, until a wall standing about six feet high is created. Hue takes a step to the left and repeats the same process with the outline you created. You follow behind Hue, creating grooves under the top of the slabs and press long wooden stakes into the ground, resting in the groove.

Even though Seraphine was on lookout duty, she couldn’t help take long glances over at you and Hue. “This is my first time seeing a runespirit at work!” Seraphine yells out to you.

“It’s quite impressive yeah?” you say as you wipe the dirt from your face. “I was very lucky to find this guy hanging out in the mines up in the mountain by himself. We’ve got along perfectly for the past twelve years.”

Seraphine continues to look on in astonishment. “Why do you need to put stakes in the ground?” she asks.

“It helps keep the rock wall stable,” you explain as you continue to work. “If the slabs were pulled out directly upward, they would simply fall back into the ground. By pulling them out at an angle and staking them, it keeps the slabs from sliding back into place.”

“Wow,” Seraphine says as she turns back toward the trail.

Once the wall of the shelter was finished. Hue went over to a part of the mountain away from the shelter and began pulling skinny slabs about seven feet in length from the side of the mountain. As Hue did this, you made holes in the ground about one foot deep all around the shelter to fit the pillars. With the help of Hue and the boost from Seraphine, you’re able to get the slabs to fit the holes within an hour. 

Once that was finished, the most difficult step began, the roof. You have to hold Hue up as he slowly pulls singular long slabs from the wall and doesn’t stop until the slab is able to rest on a pillar at the end. This process took around two hours and once the two of you were finished, you both took a small break to get some food and take a headcount of the amount of travelers gathered.

“There’s no need for that, I kept count as they came by,” Seraphine says to you.

“Thanks,” you say as you stuff your face with Elnuk jerky. “So what are we at right now?” you ask as you look at the mass of travelers talking among one another.

“We're at forty two currently. Everyone has been very compliant with the situation so far,” Seraphine says as she cracks a smile, “Probably because such a beautiful young lady such as myself is here.” She lets out a chuckle as she nudges you.

You give an earnest smile. “Yes, thank you for your work. These people are safe thanks to you,” you say as you hand a piece of Elnuk jerky out as gratitude.

Her cheeks become flushed as she hunches over to face away from you. “Why are you so weird?” Seraphine mumbles as she munches down on the Elnuk jerky.

You give a light chuckle. “Sorry,” you say as you head back to the shelter.

Seraphine looks toward you as you make your way over. “The shelter seems finished, what else do you need to do?” she asks as she continues to chew on the Elnuk jerky.

You quickly run up the angled wall to stand up on the roof. “Again, observe!” you yell as you pull out the scroll from your pocket.

Your voice caught the attention of not only Seraphine, but also the rest of the travelers as well.

You slowly untie the string around the scroll and unroll it with both of your hands. On the scroll was a summoning circle of some sort that filled the entire paper. With the fluid motion of your finger on the circle, it begins to light up. You quickly turn the scroll over to face the circle toward the ground and very slowly, a white, semi-transparent substance begins to ooze from the paper. You made your way around the entire roof, covering every nook and cranny with the white substance. Once you decided that it was good enough, with the same motion from your finger, the circle returned back to its dull state and the ooze stopped. With a bow at the end, Seraphine and the other travelers give a questionable applause.

“What is that?” Seraphine asks in confusion.

“Spider silk. It helps insulate the shelter. It’s also water resistant, so water won’t seep through the cracks,” you say as you tie the string around the scroll.

“Spider silk! That’s what it was,” Seraphine repeated to herself. She let out a chuckle. “I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, you are weird.”

“This isn’t the first storm I’ve come across. I’m always prepared,” you say proudly.

Seraphine gives a sigh. “With that, is the shelter finished?” she asks.

“Yup,” you say as you look to the sky. “And not a moment too soon. Those storm clouds will be right on top of us within the next hour probably.”

“I guess I’ll start helping people get their things into the shelter then,” Seraphine says as she stands up from her chair.

“While you do that, I’m going to take down my things from my post. Hue, can you be the lookout for more travelers?” you ask while looking down at him.

Hue gives a simple nod as he makes his way over to the trail.

After Seraphine finished helping the travelers into the shelter, she helped you take down your tarp which began to flail in the wind as the storm clouds drew nearer.

“Is this the last of your things?” Seraphine asks.

“What?” you reply. The winds roared over yours and Seraphine’s voice.

She repeated the question in a louder octave.

You fold the tarp under your arm. “Yeah, this is it! Let’s hurry to the shelter!” you yell to Seraphine.

As you and Seraphine walk into the shelter, Hue pulls the slab back up and you set the stake under it again. Within the shelter, travelers had their head lamps and lanterns on to beat away the darkness. All the travelers were sitting except for one group, and that one group was directly in front of you discussing something.

“Is something the matter?” you ask as you throw your tarp into a pile where the rest of your things are.

The group of travelers falls silent for a moment before an older individual breaks away from the group and walks directly up to you.

“Well, you see,” the old man says before clearing his throat, “We all came from the side of the trail Zaun is closest to.”

“Yeah, what about it,” you say as you become worried about what the old man is to say next.

“Well, we all remember seeing a young boy coming from the direction of your trading post…” the old man says faintly.

Your heart drops. “Marcus,” you say to yourself. Without thinking, you quickly rummage through your things to pull out a thicker set of winter clothes and goggles.

Seraphine walks over to your things, “You can’t go out in that storm now, it’s too dangerous,” Seraphine says. “Maybe Marcus met at another trading post and stayed there,” Seraphine explained, “Or maybe he found a safe place to wait out the storm.”

“No, that’s not likely,” you say as you pull the wool jacket over your head, “Everyone here knows that my trading post is the only one in a two-day radius. There’s also nothing but steep cliffs and sharp mountains between here and Zaun.” You pull the goggles over your eyes as you motion to Hue to pull the slab back down.

“Hue, don’t listen to him!” Seraphine exclaims. “You can’t go out there, you’ll freeze before you make it to him.”

You ignore what Seraphine says and kneel down to Hue. “Hue, I promise I’ll come back,” you say as you take down the stake of the slab. “Once this whole storm blows over, we’ll go back to the house and enjoy herding the Elnuk again.”

Hue continues to stare up at you, not making a single move.

“Hue, you know I won’t be able to live with myself if I don’t try and save Marcus. Things won’t ever be the same for me if I don’t go out into the storm and at least try,” you say somberly. “I promise I’ll come back.”

Hue hesitates for a moment, the entire room filled with silence. Seraphine tries to speak up, but nothing comes out of the singer's mouth. After another moment of silence, Hue touches the slab and it falls into the ground. The howling winds burst through the entrance and bring with them droplets of rain.

“Thank you!” you yell out to Hue as you head out the entrance and sprint towards the direction Marcus went.

Hue closes the entrance back up and a traveler puts the stake back up. The howling winds cease and the room goes back to a deafening silence.

“H-He’s gonna be okay,” a voice speaks up from within the pool of travelers, “I’ve met that man more than once before. He wouldn’t be so foolish as to let a little storm stop his headstrong attitude,” the man frantically explains.

The pool of travelers glumly hum in agreement until Seraphine interrupts them.

“No, he won’t make it back,” Seraphine says flatly, “His inner voice… I heard a voice filled with resolve. The resolve of death.”

\-----

The air began to grow colder as the winds picked up. The trail ahead seemed more and more treacherous as the storm drew closer. Countless thoughts rushed through your head as you continued on with a full sprint up and down the road. How long ago was it that Marcus left your trading post? What was he wearing? How fast was his walking speed?

At one point, you reached a part of the trail that turned into multiple switchbacks that led down into a valley. To skip the switchbacks, you attempted to ride the slope down into the valley, jumping off of rocks when the slope got rough. You could feel the boost from Seraphine still lingering in your body, but with every passing second, your feet began to hurt more from the landings and you felt yourself drawing faster breaths. Once you finally reached the base of the valley, you felt the heavy wind begin to die down. However, a different problem arose within the valley. The natural inward slope acted as a gutter and water began to build up on the trail and gain speed on the way down.

About two hours had passed since you left the shelter and the storm only grew worse. The temperatures had finally dropped enough to the point where the rain turned to hail. Ice the size of marbles began falling from the sky as you frantically searched for Marcus. After reaching the end of the valley, the water was up to your shins and Seraphine’s boost was long gone. You felt the frigid waters touch down to your very soul as you shakily dredged your feet out of the water onto the trail leading up the valley. You stopped to rest for a few moments as you tried to shelter yourself from the hail by covering your entire body with your coat.

After regaining feeling in your toes, you continued on the trail which turned into more switchbacks leading upward. The temperature continued falling as hail turned to sleet and sleet turned to snow. After reaching about midway up the switchbacks, the winds returned. Combined with the raging winds, the snow turned into tiny daggers which tore at the skin on your cheeks. You tried to bury your nose into your coat, but to little success.

After about ten minutes, thanks to some miracle, a lull in the storm occurred as the winds died down enough to where the daggers turned back to snow. You used this lull to the best of your ability and began a full sprint up the switchbacks. Worry exponentially built up within you the farther up the trail you went without seeing Marcus.

A loud clashing of falling debris caught your ear as you looked up the side of the switchbacks. You expected a rockslide, but to your surprise, it was only a few small rocks.

“Marcus!” you yell out in desperation.

No one answers back.

“Marcus! Are you there!” you repeat.

Again, no response. The winds are beginning to pick up again.

“Marcu-” you manage before noticing a singular rock accelerating down the slope of the switchbacks.

Judging by the initial velocity of the rock, it was thrown. The rock was thrown. “Marcus!” you say to yourself with a frozen smile as you begin a full sprint up the slope. After reaching the top, the first thing that comes into view is Marcus’ upper body jutting out from under a relatively large boulder.

“...help…” Marcus mouths weakly.

Tears begin to well up in your eyes as you lean down to lift the rock off of Marcus’ legs. You aren’t able to lift the large boulder, but during the attempt, you get another idea. You kneel down and begin to shovel the wet dirt and pebbles out from between Marcus’ legs. The small pebbles tear into your skin and manage to chip away at a few of your fingernails, but you are able to get the job done and make enough wiggle room for Marcus’ legs to get out from under the boulder.

Marcus’ legs were a mix of purple, blue, and red as you leaned his back up against the boulder. “Marcus, can you hear me?” You ask in a high octave due to the winds picking up around you.

Marcus gives you a weak nod.

“This next question is very important, please listen. Do you feel any other pain besides just your legs?” you yell.

Marcus hesitates a moment as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Again, he gives a weak nod before closing his eyes fully.

“Marcus!” you yell as a tear falls down your face. You reach inside your satchel and pull out a small health potion. Instead of administering it to Marcus orally, you carefully spread it over his legs. You reach into your bag again to pull out the a roll of bandages as well as some splints. You slowly wrap Marcus’ legs around the splints and then both of his legs together. The winds are now back to their full potential as the snow returns to its dagger form. You shiver for a moment before taking off your coat to wrap around Marcus’ upper half. You wore a simple white long sleeve underneath, so the daggers did not hurt as much, but the coldness now reached every crevice of your body.

“We need to get out of here,” you say to Marcus, but mainly to yourself. You slowly pick up Marcus in your hands as you stand up. The young teenager isn’t as heavy as you expected, but the storm did not make it any easier. With Marcus, you slowly made your way down the switchbacks to the valley again, tripping over small rocks and slipping in every muddy patch along the way. Each time you slipped or tripped, it got that much harder to get up the next time. 

With Marcus in your hands, the time it took to make it down the switchbacks was around the same time it took to go up them. As you reach the base of the valley, the wind died down again as the valley created the natural safe-space. However, when you look toward the valley, it was now a full on river, including rapids created from the rockslides that fell into the valley. It would be impossible to go against the current.

You struggle to look down at Marcus as you try to wipe the frost off your goggles onto your shoulder. Marcus’ face didn’t look too perturbed, but you could feel his rushed breathing as you hold him. Looking down at Marcus’ wrapped legs gave you an idea. You set Marcus’ down for a moment as you pull the spider silk scroll out of your satchel. This time, you covered your entire shoes with spider silk as well as one of your hands. You struggled to put the scroll back into your bag with the one uncovered hand.

“Sorry Marcus, this is going to be uncomfortable,” you say to the cocoon-like body as you hoist him over one shoulder with your arm.

On both sides of the valley, the walls were smoothed out from erosion and rockslides, but they were also relatively steep at a 45 degree angle. However, with the spider silk, you were able to traverse one side of the valley back up the mountain. Although this concept seemed simple in your head, nature did not let you off so easily. As you made your way back up the valley, rocks of varying sizes continued their descent into the river below. There was also the problem of loose soil. Every step you made, the spider silk picked up any small debris with it. About every five minutes, you had to stop, prop Marcus up between you and the wall, reach into your bag with your free hand, blindly apply more spider silk to your feet and hand, put the scroll back in your bag, and then put Marcus back onto your shoulder. With each passing second, you feel your body grow heavier and heavier and your vision grow blurry. You struggle to keep your head up and move out of the way of falling rocks, even to the point of ignoring smaller ones and bracing yourself for the impact. Even so, you continue on with the speed of a sloth, but the determination of a warrior. 

After about an hour of traversing the valley's side, you finally make it back to the base of the switchbacks. You doggedly lean down to get Marcus off of your shoulder, and when you try to get back up, you don’t feel your legs follow. You look down at your feet, but your eyes won’t focus. You’re exhausted. You touch your chest to feel it heavily expanding and deflating from the deep breaths you are taking. You collapse down to one shoulder onto the mud and snow infused ground.

“Don’t sleep… don’t sleep...” you weakly repeat to yourself as you struggle to stay awake. You look to Marcus, his expressionless face lying soundly within your jacket. “I’m sorry…” you whisper as you close your eyes.

You feel the restless snow continue to pile on top of you as you drift further and further into a deep sleep. You think about Marcus as you drift away. Maybe he might survive the snowstorm thanks to the jacket I gave him. We are in the valley still, so he’s only getting hit by the snow and not the winds.

For a moment, you think about Hue. What’s going to happen to him? He’ll probably go back to the mines after realizing I’m never coming back. Maybe Seraphine will let him tag along on her journey. You feel your chest tighten up for a moment.

Seraphine. Seraphine. Seraphine. 

“Not now,” you quietly say. Tears begin rolling down your face. “I don’t wanna die,” you say as you weakly shake the snow off of your chest. “Let me see her one more time! Please! Someone help us!,” you scream as you lie on your back. The tears continue as you repeatedly yell for help. 

Your screams continue for another couple minutes until you hear the rustling of rocks down a hill. This continuous pitter-patter of rocks sounded oddly familiar in a sense. Where have you heard this sound before? Hue.

“Hue?! Hue is that you?!” you yell as you wipe the frost from the goggles. The first thing you see up the switchback as you clear your goggles is a blurry, pink blob.

“Seraphine is here to save the day!” she gallantly states as she slides down the hill with Hue in hand. She does a small hop off the slope before touching down on a rock next to you.

“Seraphine…” you say weakly.

Seraphine opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She silently stares down at you in horror. 

You lift your head to look down at your body. Even without fully focusing your eyes, you immediately notice the previously white long sleeve you had on was now a mix of brown, purple, and red while your lower half was completely covered in snow.

“Well would you look at that,” you say sarcastically before putting your head down again.

Seraphine quickly walks over to you and shakes the snow off of your legs while Hue makes a roof with walls in the side of the switchbacks. Once Hue was finished, Seraphine dragged you, then Marcus, out of the snowy mud and into the makeshift hut.

“How’s Marcus?” you ask as Seraphine reaches into her bag to pull out materials to make a small fire.

Seraphine stares at you worriedly. “How can you think about other people right now?!” she yells. A single tear begins to wad up in one of her eyes.

“I mean, I’m talking, so I’m obviously fine,” you say in a casual manner.

Hue walks over to your feet and begins tearing away the old spider silk wrapped around your boots.

Seraphine walks over to Marcus on all fours and feels for a pulse. “He’s just sleeping,” she says directed at you.

All of a sudden, you feel a sharp tearing pain at the skin near your feet. You let out a hoarse scream as you look down. After you notice Hue holding a long strand of red spider silk, you immediately bring your gaze further down toward your shins where a thin long line of blood was running. Upon further inspection, you notice your legs covered in purple and blue blotches.

“Huh, maybe I’m not okay,” you say in a sarcastic tone. The moment you realize this, your vision begins to grow hazy again and you let your head drop to the floor. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice tears now begin a complete stream down Seraphine’s eyes, her pink hair somehow now turning a little pale. For some odd reason, your concern for Seraphine was greater than your own. Even though you wanted to make sure you would survive, you wanted to survive so Seraphine would stop worrying.

“You didn’t by chance bring any medical supplies, did you?” you say in a delirious tone.

Seraphine puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head.

Your mind continues to wander as you try to gather your thoughts. As you close your eyes to try to focus more, you hear faint whispers from Seraphine.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” she repeats to herself.

“What are you sorry for,” you say as you let out an exhausted and short chortle.

“I saw him go down the mountain as I came to your shop… I should’ve realized when you told me about the storm, but…I was too focused on you,” Serapine says as she snivels.

You slightly open your eyes again to try and refocus on Seraphine. If you weren’t going numb from the cold and dying from blood loss, you would blush. You slowly lift your hand that isn’t covered in spider silk up to Seraphine’s cheek. “You… couldn’t have known,” you say tiredly.

Seraphine gasps a little as she feels your calloused hand touch her cheek. With one of her hands, she covers yours.

Strangely enough, as you both sit there in silence, you could almost hear a hymn of voices coming from your head. In that moment, you remember Seraphine’s singing. “Seraphine, your voice,” you said.

“My voice?” she asks puzzledly, not realizing for a moment, “My voice!” Her eyes brighten as she looks down at your legs. Her face returns to a grim frown as her gaze continues. “Even if I am able to heal you, it won’t take away the pain.”

You wiggle your toes as well as your fingers that are wrapped in spider silk. “I’m wearing a glove and boots, so the spider silk is mainly over those. We only need to get the spider silk that’s around my ankles and wrist.

Seraphine continues to frown, “Do we need to?”

You let out a sigh. “I think my hand is okay for the most part, but I can’t feel my feet at all. For all I know, they could be ice,” you joke in a grim manner.

Seraphine hesitates for a moment, then wipes away her tears. “Okay,” she says flatly while signalling to Hue to continue.

“Give me something to bite down on,” you say as you look up at Seraphine.

Seraphines gives a small nod and pulls a bandage out from your satchel and places it in your mouth. She looks into your eyes for a moment and then nods back to Hue.

Pain. Unrelenting amounts of pain. With each single strand that is pulled from your left leg follows a wave of intense pain to your brain. You struggle to cope with it as you strain your breathing. You scream and bite down into the bandage a few times as the veins in your neck start to bulge. However, as Hue continues to pull on the strands, you feel the pain from that specific area subside as you felt it arise in a new one. Even though Seraphine said she couldn’t do anything about the pain, oddly enough her voice alone is enough to placate a small part of it.  
After a few more minutes of severe pain, you finally feel Hue’s rocky hands peel your shoe away from your foot.

You hear Seraphine produce a deep gasp as she looks at your foot.

You try to lift your head to see your foot but Seraphine catches you and slowly pushes your head back to the ground.

“It’s… better if you don’t see it,” she says with a parental tone. Immediately after saying that, she begins to sing and you slowly regain feeling in your left foot. Nearing the end of her song, you begin to hear her voice get raspier. After finishing, she coughs.

You open your mouth to speak, but hesitate for a moment. “You don’t need to push yourself so hard…”

After Seraphine’s coughing subsides, she whips her head back to give you an offended look. “This is nothing. I do performances that are way longer than this.”

“Yeah, but…” you swallow your breath for a moment, “We’re at altitude. There’s less air for you to breath, some people even pass out.”

Seraphine continues to glare at you. “This. Is. Nothing,” she says as she nods to Hue to start on the right leg.

The whole process of pain starts over again. Muffled screams encompass the first minute, but after that, you feel your whole body go numb and everything turn silent around you. Now, it is as if your body is floating in the clouds. In the back of your head, you know that Seraphine and Hue are working on you as you lay in this unconscious state. You would prefer to stay in this state for as long as you can, but after a few minutes, you begin questioning whether this feeling was from you passing out… or worse. Almost as if you were reaching out to find your body, you slowly feel yourself regain consciousness and the pain begin to return. Again, Seraphine stops singing for a moment as Hue takes off your other shoe. This time, you are able to sneak a glance at your right foot before Seraphine is fully able to heal it. Your entire foot is a grayish purple color that slowly returned to its previous, fleshy state as time went on and Seraphine sung.

As Seraphine finishes her song, she leans on the walls of the makeshift hut and coughs into her arm.

You wiggle both of your feet to feel the cold air around them, but to your surprise, you still can’t wiggle them. You lift your head to look down at your feet and immediately notice a crimson pool covering the floor and leading out of the hut. Seraphine only heals the wounds, it does not replace your blood.

“You’ll feel your legs in time, you just need to rest,” Seraphine says with hazy eyes. She craws over to the left side of your head again and signals to Hue to begin the same process on your arm.

Without removing the bandage from your mouth, you shake your head as you stare directly into Seraphine’s eyes.

Seraphine responds to your stare by softly placing her hand on your bruised shoulder. You shudder for a moment as your body instinctively expects her to put pressure on it.

“I can’t sit idly by and watch as someone is hurting,” Seraphine says as another tear wells up in her eye.

You spit the bandage out of your mouth and speak. “I’m not hurting. Seraphine… I’m fine,” you say with a stern look.

“You’re lying…” Seraphine says under her breath.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are!” she screams.

Your head winces in pain for a moment then immediately subsides.

“I can hear it…” she says faintly as she touches your bruised, beaten, and bleeding arm.

“What?” you say out of confusion.

She looks back at you. “Please, let me do this,” she says with a heavily panting voice.

Her eyes are so full of conviction to help, yet there is a part of you that feels the need to deny her. What is it? Why do you care so much about her? Why did you run after Marcus? Why do you continue to live out the same life everyday? You don’t want her to heal your wounds. Why?

Seraphine sees the conflict in your eyes and immediately knows what your answer would be. Without your answer, she starts to sing a lullaby.

Before you realize it, your body grows even heavier than it already was and your eyelids become a shell that will not open again.

“No!” You plead as you try to gain feeling in your muscles. Your consciousness grows duller by the second. “Please…”

Seraphine winces at your words but continues to sing.

“Don’t… leave me…” you say as a single tear falls down your cheek. Your consciousness fades as you feel the rocky hands of Hue on your wrist.

As you lay there asleep, your mind begins to wander back to the same question. Why don’t you want Seraphine to heal your wounds? Won’t it be better for her to make sure your hand is okay? You saw your legs, it’s probably the same for your hand. Even with the image of the gray-blue flesh of your hand, you still can’t move past the thought of denial. Why? Why her? Why don’t you want to let Seraphine go? 

You can’t let her go. 

Once Seraphine’s finishes healing you, she’ll be off on her journey again. She’s the only person you’ve ever met, over your lifetime in the mountains, to show such interest in you. You don’t want this interaction to end. You don’t want this storm to end. You want to stay by Seraphine’s side; you want Seraphine to stay by your side. Seraphine. Seraphine. Seraphine.

These consistent thoughts drag on for what feels like only a few seconds, and as you feel yourself phase back into reality, you jerk up from a lying position. Your eyes take a surprisingly elongated time to adjust to the brightness, so instead you use your others senses to get an idea of your surrounding

It is silent. No, silent isn’t the right word. You can hear the sound of calm winds brushing against tall grass in the distance. To your right, the creaking of what sounded like a shutter went off every few moments.

You begin to move your feet to see if you have regained feeling in them. You sense that your feet are under a sheet of some sort and your lower body on top of what felt like a cloud, most likely a bed. You reach out to your right to feel for a wall of some sort since you heard the shutters. Instead, you feel your hand come palm down on a windowsill of roughly patched wood. Based only off of the sound and feel of your surroundings, you know exactly where you are. You are home.

A great amount of anxiety and apprehension lifts from your chest as your breathing begins to regulate. You settle down until your eyes finally adjust to the light blaring in the room coming in from the window.

The first thing you see is a blotch of pink hair near the end of your bed. Attached to the pink hair is a person leaning over your bed while the lower half of their body sits on a stool. It is Seraphine. You reach out your hand to nudge Seraphine, but hesitate for a moment. Why are you in your home? Am I still unconscious? It only felt like I was under a few moments. You adjust your legs to try and quietly slip out of the bed, but Seraphine almost immediately catches on to it and groans while lifting her head from the bed.

“Hue? Is that you?” Seraphine says as she wipes her eyes with one while pushing her hair to the sides with the other. After removing her hands from her face, she almost immediately locks eyes with you and her jaw drops.

A tense atmosphere invades the room for a moment as you and Seraphine continue your stares.

You swallow your breath before trying to speak. “Um-” you let out before you are quickly attacked by a pink object flying toward you.

Seraphine swiftly wraps her arms around you at the base of shoulders as your back returns the bed. “You’re awake!” Seraphine says excitedly.

“Um-”

“You’ve been asleep for almost two days?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!” Seraphine lets out as she releases herself from and sits next to you while you lie down.

“Yeah um-”

“Don’t worry about the trading post. A few of the travelers who were fond of you are taking care of it until you get back on your feet.”

“How-”

“You must have a million questions by now. Let’s explain it over something to eat. I can-”

“Is Marcus okay?” you say, finally getting past Seraphine’s barrage.

Seraphine stares at you blankly for a second as she processes your question. “Well, I mean after I healed you and the storm finally went away, Hue and I slowly transported you and Marcus back to the trading post where the rest of the travelers waited with anticipation. The storm lasted all throughout that night and only let up once the sun rose again.” Seraphine looked down at your hand that was once covered in spider silk. “After I got some sleep through the night, I healed Marcus’ legs. He woke up right after I healed them and only after giving him a new set of clothes and supplies, he set off back down the mountain again.” Seraphine gave a short chuckle. “Only you would be so worried about someone else after being asleep for two days straight.

You blush a little as you stare down at Seraphine's slender hands. “Thank you Seraphine. You saved my life,” you say sincerely as you bow your head.

Seraphine is caught off guard by this and gives off a nervous laugh. “Of course! I would never abandon one of my fans,” she says awkwardly and gives off another laugh.

You laugh a little from Seraphine’s reaction and Seraphine responds by turning bright red. “S-stop laughing! You’re the one that made it awkward,” she says before she begins an earnest laugh alongside you.

The atmosphere of the room turned lighthearted as the two of you continued to converse. At one point, Hue came into the room and jumped into your arms with an audible thud. Seraphine gave another laugh and you responded with one of your own.

“So…” You say before biting your lower lip for a moment, “I guess now that I’m awake, you’ll be off on your journey again,” you say with a sour look.

Seraphine sighs before taking a deep breath. “You know… I’m not in a rush or anything,” she says while playing with her fingers.

You try to look up into Seraphine's eyes and she responds by looking away. “What reason do you have to stay around here then?” you ask tactfully.

Seraphine ponders for a moment, struggling to find an answer.

“Could it, by chance, have something to do with my inner voice?” you add.

You visually notice Seraphine perk up. “Your inner voice! I still have yet to hear it,” she says while turning to face you. On her face is a big smile. “I’m not leaving here until I hear your inner voice.”

You respond to her smile with one of your own. “Then… I guess I’ll be in your care for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
> I just want to preface this by saying that this is a one-shot. Unless this happens to get thousands of views, (which I doubt since Seraphine is an… interesting release of a character) I don’t plan on adding on to this work. Anyways, now onto my thoughts for this work. Obviously, since Seraphine was released as a new member of KDA, I knew that my current work for KDA couldn’t fit her in, at least not at the point of where it is right now. Instead, I got a spark of inspiration and made a separate short story of her own to satisfy the readers trying to find Seraphine fanfiction. To my surprise, this came out better and especially longer than I expected. The biggest trouble I had while creating the story was trying to make the sentences flow in the present tense as well as use sentences that don’t require too many names (since this is a self-insert fanfic). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed creating it! Farewell my cursed crew!
> 
> (Shameless plugin: Again, if you haven’t read my main story that I work on, check out my profile, the story is called Conquering KDA)


End file.
